Idea errónea
by MiloLM
Summary: Donde Hawks tiene una idea errónea acerca de Fuyumi Todoroki. Dos veces. Y ella piensa seriamente en dejar de creer que todos los héroes son parecidos.


**Título:** Idea errónea.

 **Personajes:** Hawks, Fuyumi Todoroki, Enji Todoroki/Endeavor.

 **Pairing:** FuyuHawks/Huwumi.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1930.

 **Notas:** Escribí esto a las 2:43 de la madrugada un día lunes. Lo terminé a las 4:20 el viernes. No puedo creerlo, mi inspiración ataca justamente a las horas donde debería estar en el quinto sueño.

 _¿Por qué, Dios, por qué me haces esto?_ ( ψ ;~;)ψ

Pero dejando de lado mi dolor, pueden seguir leyendo (•ω•)

* * *

 **Summary:** Donde Hawks tiene una idea errónea acerca de Fuyumi Todoroki. Dos veces. Y ella piensa seriamente en dejar de creer que todos los héroes son parecidos.

* * *

 _ **Idea errónea**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hawks sabe que poner etiquetas a los demás no es del todo correcto, especialmente cuando aún no se conoce a fondo a una persona. Pero igual lo hace aunque nunca lo diga, y nadie de se muere por ello —quizás él sí, algún día, por esa misma razón—. Así que, ¿qué hay de malo en creer, verdaderamente pensar, que la hija del imponente héroe número uno, Endeavor, no fuera una mujer realmente aterradora?

Y es que su imaginación era increíble. Y cada vez que se cruzaba por la cabeza a los familiares de Todoroki, no puede evitar ver a sus descendientes poniendo caras aterradoras y miradas de odio puro. Porque para él, toda esa familia debía tener alguna cosa que los definiera como parientes de Endeavor.

Oh, pero qué equivocado estaba. _Demasiado_.

Primero lo supo con el menor, pero a ello no le prestó importancia. Shōto era alguien demasiado inexpresivo, parecía un iceberg. Traumas de la niñez, seguramente.

La sorpresa apareció en cuanto chocó con el otro hijo, el de nombre de verano pero que tenía poderes de invierno, y que además de ello era casi idéntico a Enji, sólo que más joven y de cabello blanco. El universitario lo admiraba enormemente, a él, a Hawks, siendo su padre el actual héroe de más alto rango. Y eso no era lógico.

( _Igual ese día le dio un autógrafo._ )

Pero todas sus expectativas se fueron abajo en cuanto conoció a la única hija del héroe de las llamas.

Y es que de verdad, en serio que se había esperado encontrarse con una mujer como lo sería Enji en versión femenina o algo por el estilo; de carácter fuerte y palabras cortantes. Nunca imaginaría que la muchacha fuese una dulce maestra de primaria con voz de ruiseñor y sonrisa llena de la más pura amabilidad.

Había quedado con la boca abierta por un momento, hay que admitirlo. Y Endeavor le había preguntado qué rayos le sucedía, a lo que sólo pudo soltar unas palabras a la par que apuntaba a la albina;

—¿Seguro que es tu hija, Endeavor-san?

Y definitivamente esa no había sido una pregunta inteligente, ya que casi se gana ser echado a patadas de la casa Todoroki por tal insolencia. Suerte que ella, Fuyumi, intervino enseguida, y con su risa de ángel anunció que la cena ya estaba preparada y que él podría quedarse a comer también. Por supuesto, esa idea no le agradó para nada a Enji pero se lo aguantó por su niña.

O eso es lo que quiere creer Hawks. Le gusta pensar cosas lindas de su cruel héroe. _Hay que ser positivo._ Además seguramente esa chica había heredado el escondido lado amable del hombre. De eso estaba segurísimo.

Y es entonces, en medio de la cena, cuando se disculpa cordialmente con ella.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —aventura la joven, sonriendo algo apenada.

—Es que había tenido una idea errónea de cómo sería —explica ligeramente nervioso, y sonríe divertido—. La verdad es que creía encontrar a una mujer más parecida a Endeavor-san. No a alguien tan amable.

El hombre pelirrojo gruñe molesto. Fuyumi se ríe con suavidad. Y su risa es como música dulce.

—No hay problema, no es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso. —Alega con una sonrisa despreocupada, dejando ya terminado el asunto.

Hawks se siente extrañamente satisfecho y contento con la realidad.

 _Y eso está mal_ , porque de nuevo se está equivocando. Teniendo una idea realmente errónea.

Lo descubre la primera vez que intenta coquetear con la muchacha estando ambos en la calle, habiéndose encontrado por casualidad. Y todo había terminado horriblemente mal.

—Lo siento, pero creo que debería detenerse aquí.

Y sus palabras habían sonado tan frías, como su Quirk. Le tomó por sorpresa totalmente.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Fuyumi-san?

Ella suspira, y le mira con seriedad.

—Disculpe, pero no pienso aceptar intentos de ligue de su parte —suelta, borde y cortante. Casi le hiela el corazón al joven hombre—. No voy a salir con usted, lo lamento.

Y bueno.

 _Bueno_.

Ese había sido el primer rechazo que ha sufrido el popular héroe número dos. No duele tanto como se lo imaginaba incluso después de que le sucediera antes de siquiera poder decirle lo que siente. Es raro, _debería_ ser raro. Doloroso.

Aunque no importa.

Y sabe que de nuevo se ha equivocado, muy feo. Y ha metido la pata, pero.

 _Pero simplemente él no sabe detenerse._

Y le sonríe. Descaradamente le sonríe como a esas fans que siempre andan cerca. Aunque hay algo, diminuto, que lo hace diferente.

Esta vez pareciera ser sincero. Y lo comprueba al dejar de volar sobre ella y caminar a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, a esos orbes de color cielo que aun parezcan gélidos son cálidos, guardan amor. Uno que siente querer descubrir y que le pertenezca.

Se aclara la garganta, dispuesto a hablar después de la contundente declaración de la fémina.

—¿Seguirías ignorándome aún si te dijera que me he enamorado de ti?

Y ahí está. Esa expresión que buscaba inconscientemente. _Sorpresa_ , pura sorpresa. Que luego se remplaza por pena color carmín que adorna sus mejillas de preciosa porcelana blanca. Los ojos se le llenan de polvo de estrellas y brillan, brillan mucho.

El corazón del héroe da un vuelco. Porque lo ha conseguido. A costa de su propia integridad (¡porque por dentro está muriéndose de la vergüenza!), así que sonríe más grandemente, como si fuese posible.

—Yo... —balbucea Fuyumi, totalmente nerviosa, y aparta la mirada—... yo... tengo que... Necesito pensarlo.

Y es cuando sale corriendo, se aleja con el pulso a mil y la cara arrebolada de dulce manzana. Es preciosa. Hawks jamás se equivocó en esa parte.

Suspira largamente, y se cubre el rostro ahora coloreado como el de ella. Nunca se había sentido tan así, tan perdido y nervioso.

Quizás la razón sea que ha tenido una idea errónea acerca de cómo es Fuyumi Todoroki, y lo ha arreglado tan fácilmente que le parece irreal. La única razón de ello sería que de verdad la quiere.

Y ni él puede creerlo. Aunque lo hace al final porque no tiene de otra.

Ahora sólo debe planear cómo decírselo a Endeavor sin morir en el intento.

 _ **. . .**_

Fuyumi Todoroki no tenía una buena imagen sobre los héroes. No porque los odiase o pensara que hacían trabajos tontos. En realidad admiraba esa parte, _pero_.

Pero había vivido con un héroe realmente conocido durante toda su vida, y no había sido una experiencia realmente grata. Porque su padre cometió errores que la marcaron tanto a ella como a sus hermanos, e incluyendo igualmente a su madre. Y eso, eso dolía, _vale_. Dolía como una herida enorme cerca del pecho.

 _Pero las heridas cicatrizan_ , se dice siempre. Porque ahora puede verlo, ver que Endeavor trata de todas las formas posibles arreglar sus errores. Porque nota que su padre se arrepiente de lo mucho que los ha dañado e intenta pedirles perdón, y conseguir reparar su rota familia. Y admira eso, le hace sumamente feliz.

Empero que sea así en ese momento no quiere decir que sus recuerdos se borraran, puesto que ahora es algo así como una cicatriz, y las cicatrices _no_ sanan. Así que ahí están, su miedo y ligera repulsión hacia los héroes. No es consciente pero los odia un poco, en su interior también les teme. Teme que sean todos iguales a su padre y no quiere sufrir de nuevo un infierno así.

Y aunque sabe que nadie es igual a nadie, y que poner etiquetas a toda persona que lleva la posición de _Héroe Profesional_ está mal, no puede evitarlo. El sentimiento sigue ahí, instalado en su pecho y en su cabeza.

Hasta que llega Hawks.

Hawks con su descaro de entrar por las ventanas y saludar a todo el mundo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Con su sonrisa de sol radiante y sus ojos juguetones admirando lugares de todas partes. Él, que tiene el ánimo de un niño hiperactivo y la inteligencia de un adulto, que porta unas alas rojas hermosas que prometen libertad y que anda siempre rápido, como si fuera viento.

Y Fuyumi cree que es extraño, que es increíble. Es un pensamiento ligero que decide ignorar, porque no quiere dejarse llevar por una simple fachada ni caer ante una máscara de perfección etérea. Porque siguen ahí las advertencias de alguien que nadie conoce hasta pasar un día en sus zapatos. Y los héroes son icónicos y sólo dejan ver lo bueno en ellos.

Así que ella prefiere mantener una barrera, pues no desea ni necesita estrechar lazos con alguien como su padre.

Aunque lastimosamente esa barrera la rompe Hawks, _con un soplido_. Y eso, eso es patético de su parte, el dejar ocurra así como así.

Pero no puede decir que se arrepiente de que hubiese sucedido, porque.

—¡Cariño, traje postre de chocolate blanco! —canturrea el halcón, entrando por una ventana.

 _Porque de lo que sí se hubiese arrepentido es de no tener un futuro como su presente actual._

—¿No puedes entrar simplemente por la puerta? —pregunta con una sonrisa cansada, sabiendo que su queja jamás sería oída con seriedad.

Él se encoge de hombros con una mueca falsamente culpable en su rostro. Al final va hasta ella a darle un beso en la mejilla y dejar la bolsa que ha traído sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Eso tiene un olor increíble. —Declara en tanto la observa cocinar.

—Gracias. Al menos espero que a papá le guste lo suficiente.

—Ah, sí. Hoy viene tu familia a cenar, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Ahora ve a cambiarte, no quiero que andes de aviador en medio de la cena.

Él rueda los ojos, y dándole otro beso, se retira.

Fuyumi suspira suavemente en la soledad de la habitación, y observando el anillo plateado en su dedo, sonríe animada porque a final de cuentas siempre tuvo una idea errónea acerca de los héroes profesionales.

Tenía suerte de que Hawks le quitase esa idea.

—¡Fuyumi, ¿qué hace el gato del vecino en nuestro cuarto?!

... Y le diera otra.

—¡Seguramente notó el aroma a pollo! —bromea desde su posición.

—Ja. Ja. Que chistosa, cariño. Hablo en serio, siento que quiere asesinarme. ¿Debería catalogar esto como un ataque villano?

Rueda los ojos turquesa y se dirige al cuarto a salvar a su esposo.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
